The Race
by OneLastRefrain
Summary: Faith's POV Uploaded. Season Finalle thoughts and results. Bosco/Cruz/Faith POVS! The Results coming soon.
1. Cruz's POV

Title: The Race

Summary: Thoughts from Cruz, Bosco, and Faiths POV of the season finale. SPOLIERS! The Results coming soon.

Author: Nicole-snowflakeangel01-xoboshoexo

POV: 1/3- Cruz 2/3-Bosco 3/3-Faith

Spoliers: Season Finale

Rating: PG-13 for language and adult situations

This wasn't going to be pretty and I knew fully well it wasn't. Someone was going to pay and it was not going to be me. I was sick of the suffering, the suffocation of it all. If I wasn't going to come out of this alive, so be it. I unholstered my gun to my side and opened the unlocked door. _Dumbass_. Faith wasn't very smart now was she? Keeping the door opened, but who would have thought that stupid Cruz would see what was going on. Faith was stupid, really stupid to listen to Bosco. But oh, I forgot, she has to come to the rescue like his mother, please. That made me sick to my stomach. No-one thought I'd pick up on there whole scheme. They were too smart for me huh? Well I could tell by the look on Faith's face, when I appeared in the doorway, she was shocked as hell. She stood a few feet away from me, Noble's gun in hand. She looked damn surprised to see me. Oh Bosco was dead. "One day we are going to settle our business." I hissed at her. 

"Just take it easy Sarge." Faith instructed me, her eyes glaring from my gun in my hand, to me. My blood was boiling, oh was I furious. 

"You've got a smart mouth, Yokas." I said quickly cutting her off before she could say anymore. She was going to hear me, whether she wanted to or not. I stood my ground, gun aimed at the floor, my finger on the trigger, just in case she was going to try anything smart on me. 

"Look, all this means is you lose a CI." Faith replied to me still gazing at my gun, her eyes narrowed. I could sense she was nervous. I smelled it like a wolf. I fed on that. Am I threatening you, Faith? _Does this threaten you_? I jerked my gun in my hand slightly as she looked back up to me quickly. _Thought so_, I thought with a faded smirk on my pouted lips.

"How'd you turn him on me, hmm?" I paused shaking my gun a bit as I walked a few feet closer to her. She stood still, staring at me fearfully. I was just waiting for her to tell me to calm down. It was too late for that. There was no way in hell I was turning back. I was going to get my way, no matter what. Someone would pay for what they did to my sister, even if they paid in blood. Faith and Bosco were just another set of people in my way. There were useless to me. "He was going to be my star," I continued.

"Well I guess he figured you all out on his own." Faith said heartedly staring at me. Give me a damn break! She thought I wasn't going to do anything drastic, I could tell. Faith just stood there, taking in my comments like candy. Well little did she know, that was all about to change,

"Oh will we both know he's not that smart." I scoffed at her. Faith's eyebrows lifted slightly. Did she really think that I had feelings towards Bosco? Ha, that amused me watching her expression twist. 

"Faith?!" 

Oh, here comes Bosco, to save the day. He always thought that too. Too bad he was too stupid or we both would have made a great match. He was scared to bend the rules a little bit? That's just too bad then. I took him and threw him away like used trash. He made it that way. He missed out on a lot. More then he could ever imagine. Oh well, that was just too bad.

"Mommy?" I scoffed with a small chuckle. Wow, what a freak show! 

"Bosco, I'm back here!" Faith yelled to him, her expression twisted as she looked back at me, waiting, a stern serious expression coaxed her face as I grinned sweetly to her. This was fun and finally was getting interesting.

Bosco appeared to my right a few feet away eyeing me quickly. He saw my gun and then looked to Faith. Dumb ass Noble followed in his footsteps like a moron. This was amusing me, and the small smirk on my lips showed Bosco and Faith how very much I was enjoying this. 

Noble must have finally realized I had a gun because he started whining about settling things out. Everyone's words were starting to become a blur. I told Noble to get out, Bosco wouldn't allow it. Oh was it time to play now? The race was on. Give me your best! I didn't want to talk; I wanted to see some action. Bosco was yelling at me, telling me we were locking Noble up and that was it. Too hell we were.

"No-one is getting locked up here!" I yelled back at him sternly, my eyes narrowed darkly over at him as I contained myself, my gun still at my side, although it shook as I motioned over to him. 

Bosco continued ranting to me, maybe he was trying to compromise or maybe he was just trying to be an ass? What else is new? But then he said the one thing I know he knew would hurt me the most, would weaken me ever so slightly when nothing else would. "It won't concern you." I was dumbstruck. 

"It won't concern me?" I hissed lowly repeating his last words. I hadn't realized it until now but tears were stinging my eyes. Why? I didn't know. 

"That son of a bitch Beuford killed my sister!" I yelled back at him heatedly. He stared back at me almost sympathetically. Almost like he realized he had made a mistake right there in messing with me. Well that was your last chance Bos, game over. 

 "Let me tell you a little bit of doing the right thing, hmm, There's a problem we fix it, anticrime nobody asks how," I yelled at the top of my lungs pausing slightly, from what I looked at Faith she was in awe, most of my attention pertained on Bosco. He was my main problem, and we were going to settle that, now. I then realized my gun was swinging around at him, from my chest, to Bosco's and then back around again. Bosco's eye followed it as I saw him gulp tensely.

 "And we don't tell them," I said almost in a whisper, "See this country has got a little system that protects the worse of us and pisses off the good and what we need are cops who are not afraid to do what it takes to get the job done," I paused once again swinging my head back over to Faith, "Now give me the damn gun so I can get back to doing my job." I warned her staring at her. She blinked in response. I noticed Bosco look over to Faith, his hand now on his gun, ready to unholster it. He glared back to me, waiting, waiting for something to happen. 

My eyebrows narrowed as my temper rose quickly, "I said give me the damn gun!" I screamed again my eyes pitching from Bosco to Faith, _Last warning._ I knew they were up to something. My eyes said everything as I looked back over to Bosco for maybe the last time, _traitor._ Faith had the gun in the palm of her hand as she started to raise it towards me. 

What did she think I was stupid? Of course she did! My finger held the trigger still aimed at the floor. I wasn't about to shoot first and get my ass sent to jail. Giving her a suspicious look, Bosco looked like he was going to cry out of the corner of my eye. Oh poor baby!

 Within the matter of seconds, Noble's gun was wiped around, and I was oh so lucky to be looking down the head of the gun. Faith wasn't as stupid as she looked; she knew I would shoot her if she tried to leave with the gun. This was her last chance, too bad it had to be this way. My gun rose ever so relaxed, aiming at her head. A blow to the stomach would hurt like a bitch, so would the shoulder and knee, but one simple 9mm bullet to her head, would end it all. That's what I wanted. She would be sorry for getting in my way. 

Out of no where I heard Bosco's scream, "No!!!" It sounded like it was stretched, like he was begging in tears for us to lower our guns. I was in a zone now; there was no way I was backing out now and I could tell Faith wasn't going to wimp out either. The race was almost over and one of us was going to be the winner. She released the trigger and shot one time, another bullet came from my right, and then mine, all in the matter of a second. Not one more, but one second. Bosco had aimed at one of us, and it was a tough guess to figure out on whom. In another second or so the results would be in, who had reached the finish line first?

TBC: Bosco and Faiths POV.


	2. Bosco's POV

I knew I had blown it when I noticed Cruz arrive at the bar. Awe shit Bosco. Awe shit. She sat across from me as if 'we' had never changed a small pout on her lips. How she figured out what I was up to, was beyond my knowledge, all I knew was that I was busted. We were over as soon as she lied about the notebooks and the truth was, I knew it. Why did I have to tell Faith to get the gun, why dam nit? Why? As Cruz raced out of the bar I pleaded for her to stop. If she cared at all about me, she would have. Let's just say, she didn't look back once. 

That was right when reality slapped me in the face. I prayed that Faith never went to Noble's place. If she did, we were both in deep shit and I was bringing her down with me, subconsciously. Faith didn't deserve it, not Faith my real partner. She was too good for me, too good of a cop, too good of a friend. It wasn't time to stress about my relationship with Cruz, I had to do something. I chased after her and raced to Noble's place hoping to god I would arrive before her by a small short cut I made. 

As I stood near Noble's door I listened for any sign of life, hoping and praying, no-one stood behind the door. There was too much at stake, friendship, love, and our lives. I knew if Faith had the gun, she wasn't going to give it to Cruz without my consent. I knew Cruz as well, if Faith didn't give her the gun within her patients time, someone wasn't going to walk out of that hotel room alive. So I did the only thing I could think to do, I budged the door ajar with my foot and luckily it opened, "Faith?" I yelled in waiting for a response. Please, Faith, don't tell me you are in there. Please don't ever give up your meal break for me! Please god!

"I'm back here Bosco!" Faith's voice echoed in my ears. I cursed as I walked in quickly, too my surprise, Noble arrived right behind me. As I headed down the hall towards the living room where Cruz and Faith stood face to face, my stomach did a summersault. Cruz held her gun at her side, she looked over to me and then to Noble, her eyes scanning us all. Cruz's gun was out and I knew why. I wasn't as stupid as she thought I was. Cruz started yelling for Noble to get out but I objecting stopped her sternly.

"No, Noble's staying here. That's it Cruz, we're locking him up." I told her after looking to Faith, then back to Cruz, my eyes locking with hers for a matter of seconds. _Don't do this. I knew she wasn't going to back down, and I could tell, by the amused look on her face, she was having fun._

"No-one is getting locked up here!" Cruz yelled back at me as Noble shrieked in confusion. 

After another moment of bickering I thought long and hard what to say. If any of us were still standing by the end of the night, I knew perfectly well, I was going to have to break her. So I did the worst thing I could, "It won't concern you." Well by the look on her darkened face, I knew she was ticked. She was starting to become more insane by the minute. She was in a rage.

"It won't concern me?" Cruz whispered in a cut edge tone. "That son of a bitch Beuford killed my sister! Let me tell you a little something about doing the write thing, anti crime, there's a problem, we fix it, nobody asks how," She paused slightly, "And we don't tell them." She hissed like a snake. 

The rest of her twisted words were beyond my ears, I was too busy, too busy watching where she was swinging her gun. For a moment I swore she would shoot me, right then and there, shoot me in my cold blood. But then I realized how weak she was, she couldn't shoot me and that was the damn truth. Maybe she'll shoot herself, was the main thought. Her finger gripped the trigger as she swung the gun around from my chest to hers, like there was a connection at all between the two of us. I knew there was. It was that minute I realized how similar the two of us were, lonely and just trying to do the right thing. I had always said for the time I knew her, I'd never be like her, I would never cut corners and plot a little scheme on people to get there asses in the slammer. Those days, were over. And then I finally realized, I would, and I did the day I let her cover up for Noble. I had known about it way before the notebooks, Faith knew. She told me. A part of me didn't believe her, but the other, knew it was true. I had hid it so deep in the back of my brain and let Cruz brainwash me. Well that was over. 

Cruz was going crazy; I was watching her break before my very eyes. I had expected tears to fall, and her to fall to the floor hysterical. That was my definition of breaking down. But I was watching her break in a whole new way. She was not longer sane; when she held that gun I knew to hell, she wasn't going to hesitate to use it. 

Unholstering my gun in my belt, I could tell she saw me, watching her, waiting for something to happen. My expression had fallen solemn and miserable. Things didn't have to be this way! We could have worked something out, Cruz! Don't do this! I knew what she was going to do, what this all was going to come down to. It was a race, a race to survive. I then looked to Faith after Cruz screamed at her once again to give her Noble's gun. _Faith, just give her the damn gun!_ I thought, I didn't say it, I thought it, and I sure as hell should have told her then and there to hand the gun over to Cruz if you didn't want to have a bullet lodged in your flesh. 

The race had begun when Faith had lifted Noble's gun, securely in the handkerchief, offering it to Cruz, ever so threatening. My heart stopped and I held my breath; I was beginning to fight back my tears of horror. I knew what Faith was going to do, I knew her for what, eight years? She was going to turn her gun on Cruz and I just stood there, like a moron, ready to watch from the stands. I then looked to Cruz sadly. She knew what Faith was going to do as well, I could tell by the look in her narrowed eyes. Do something you jackass or are you just going to stand here like a moron and watch your two 'friends' fall to death. I wasn't sure what to label Cruz anymore, there relationship was already twisted as it is and I wasn't going to go out and called her my 'lover,' those days were over as sad enough as it was for me to realize it. Faith was my best friend, my true partner; I couldn't let her die for me. This was my entire fault; everything up to this moment was to blame on me.

That's when it happened, Faith swung Noble's gun around aiming at Cruz, Cruz followed with hers raised to Faith. This is it Bosco. My gun instinctively rose defensively. Maybe if I shoot something, they will get scared, back down, maybe? Wrong Bosco, I could tell by the look in Cruz and Faith's eyes that neither one was ready to back down. This was a fight to the death. 

"Nooooo!" I heard myself scream. It echoed in my ears as my last plead. I was beginning them, nearly at my knees crying for them to stop. Don't do this! You two idiots! Don't do this! Faith's gun went off a second after, along with mine, and Cruz's. I don't know why I pulled the trigger, hell; I don't even know where I was aiming. I had been turning from Faith to Cruz; this was a 50/50 chance that it hit one of them. I cursed not even a second later realizing what I had done. I had ended the race.


	3. Faith's POV

Why was I going to risk my job for Bosco? I had my own problems to deal with. I had a family; I couldn't go running around breaking into hotel rooms to steal someone's gun. I couldn't. But after you've worked with someone for near eight years, I guess you would risk everything for them. Maybe even your life.

I was naïve and pretty damn stupid to go to Noble's hotel room to turn the place upside down, searching aimlessly for the gun that he had shot someone with, according to Bosco. This wasn't my problem and yet, I had brought it upon myself. I didn't need to do this, but I did, and I did it for Bosco, my best friend. I could only hope everything was going well and Bosco was stalling Noble in arriving back home. God knows what that guy would do if he opened the door to find a middle aged blonde, going though his drawers and all.

After a few minutes, maybe even a half hour, I found the gun, in a pillow case, how clever? Thrilled that I had found it in time and may still be able to get some food in my stomach I turned around to start back to the station, maybe stop at a deli to pick something up. However I had suddenly lost my appetite when I spotted Cruz, in the hallway. _Shit. _

"One day we are going to settle our business." Cruz hissed at me, her eyes narrowed on her slim face, her gun jerking in her hand at her side. I noticed she had the gun; oh this was so not good.

"Just take it easy Sarge." I told her as my icy eyes glared from her gun to her. She was in a rage, I could tell. She was angry as hell, but no, Cruz would never shoot her. She would never shoot a cop. Both of us aren't that stupid now.

"You've got a smart mouth, Yokas" Cruz replied to me quickly. She wasn't going to calm down or 'take it easy'. It was too late for that. I backed up slightly as she walked a few feet closer to me. What was she going to do? She wouldn't shoot me…would she?

"Look, all this means is you lose a CI." I told her calmly. I made myself appear calm, even though inside, I was a mess, scared stiff. I could tell when Cruz smirked that she knew it too. Cruz, the insane bitch, scared the hell out of me. I took back the thought that she wouldn't shoot me as she became to show her insane side, the real Cruz. The sane, sweet side was just a plain disguise from reality. 

"How'd you turn him on me, huh? He was going to be my star." She said raising her confident voice. She looked so pleased with herself, so proud and confident that things were going work out to her advantage. I was just going to have to change that now.

"Well, he figured you all out on his own." I snapped back in reply referring to Bosco. Everyone seemed to under estimate him. Bosco wasn't as stupid as he looked.

"Oh we both know he's not that smart," Cruz scowled at me, bearing her teeth in a small chuckle. My face had dropped and my eyebrows lifted, who did she think she was playing at? I knew Cruz had Bosco tied around her finger, for possibly a few weeks now. I wasn't too sure; my relationship with Bosco wasn't all too smooth at the time. How Bosco was acting, he seemed like he was in love. Who could be in love with someone so inhumane? Sure, I had to admit, Cruz was attractive, and she knew that pretty well, if it wasn't love, it had to be lust. But here we are, talking about Bosco; this was all about Bosco wasn't it? I realized how the both of us had been almost competiting together to win him over. Cruz had won. I threw in the red flag, oh well. That was Bosco's lost, he had lost his best friend to a piece of scum. I had to admit, I was thinking that maybe Cruz and Bosco were in love, well not anymore. Cruz had used him like a piece of shit to get her way. I pitied Bosco for not seeing it sooner.

I stood there stupidly, in complete shock; I didn't know what to say to her after that last comment. Luckily Bosco's voice rang into the room, "Faith?" He yelled from the doorway. My eyes still glued to Cruz who had a smirk on her face,

"Mommy?" She said cruelly with a small chuckle as she raised her eyebrows. She thought she was so good at this game. Boy was she wrong.

"Bosco, I'm back here!" I yelled reluctantly to Cruz's comment as Bosco soon appeared beside Cruz, another guy followed close behind, my guess, was Noble.

From that point on, all the words that Bosco and Cruz had shared were all a fog to me. I just looked from my best friend and then to my enemy, back and forth. Cruz was insane; I could see it clear as day now. I wasn't too sure if Bosco could before, but she surely saw in now. Cruz cared about two things and two things only, revenge and her way. If she didn't get her way, we were both in trouble. I wasn't going to throw in the red flag this time; I wasn't going to let her win my over, not without a fight. I knew it was going to get messy, but I didn't care.

That's when she came into focus in my eyes; Cruz was such a sad, sad, miserable little person and that was the complete truth. That's why she was the way she is. She's so weak, so naïve still has so much more to learn about life. There was no way she would if she was going to continue acting the way she was. As soon as she started swinging her gun around, she became a threat to me, a threat that I would have to accomplish for. Her scarred eyes showed me all I needed to know, she wasn't backing down. Bosco looked at me, a dreadful expression smeared across his face. He was about to cry. I knew what he was telling me, telling me to give her the gun, to hell I am! 

After Cruz yelled to me again, to give her the gun, I knew that was my last warning, my last chance to do something drastic. As I raised my hand slowly, the gun in the palm, I still held it securely. My decision was made; it would either be the best thing I did in my life or the worst. I could not believe how self fish I was being; I was risking my life here, what would Fred and the kids think of me? _Faith, don't do this! Cruz's eyes were full of fury and anger now, she read my thoughts so clearly, she could see right though me. She was ready and I knew that was it when her finger pressed lightly on the trigger of the anti crime gun. This was a race, a race to win the battle. We both wanted the victory, we both tasted the bitter sweet revenge of it all._

I didn't think, just acted, tossed my gun around and aimed it at her, both hands holding it steady as I aimed at her head. She raised her gun not even two seconds after me, both of our fingers held the trigger, ready, ready for the draw. I didn't even realize Bosco's gun was aimed at us until he yelled, "NO!" pleadingly. _I'm so sorry Bosco. I thought as I pulled the trigger. Bosco's followed, why, I did not know, along with Cruz's. The gun shots seemed to be fired at the exact same second, I had no idea what was in store for us, and all I could think was if Bosco would ever forgive me for what I had done. For shooting at the girl he seemed too care about, for competing with Cruz for the medal, and for not wearing my vest on duty that day._

TBC…there's the ending of the race. You all ready to find out The Results?


End file.
